The present invention is to provide a multipurpose calculator equipped with steel tape, cutter, illuminating apparatus, fluorescent marker, screw driver, and scraper.
Regular solar power operated calculators are exclusively designed for calculation, without having any supplementary illuminating apparatus. Conventional calculators with self-provided illuminating apparatus are relatively heavy, not convenient to carry. Further, few calculators of regular portable type are designed to carry with any self-provided illuminating apparatus.